


Insecto

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al entrar al salón que Grace usa para sus actividades, Kate se encuentra con una inesperada escena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecto

Kate nunca pensó que al abrir la puerta encontraría a Paula en el suelo y apoyada contra la pared, mientras las demás miembros de Grace corrían de un lado a otro, gritando incoherentemente.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—¡Agáchate, Kate! —Ashley no pudo terminar su pregunta y ante el repentino grito sólo pudo obedecer, confundida.

En los siguientes minutos Kate preguntó varias veces, mas no consiguió respuesta alguna. Sólo fue hasta que escuchó un ligero zumbido a su lado y entendió uno de los gritos de Jessica ("¡Que alguien abra la ventana!") que comprendió lo que sucedía y de no ser por la clara mueca de pavor de Paula tal vez se habría reído -como no lo había hecho desde su muerte- de la situación.


End file.
